Un mes
by koorinobara
Summary: Ha sido un mes des de que Oshitari y Yagyuu empezaron a salir como pareja.


Era invieron, y ultimamente hacía mucho frío, que por las tardes y noches aumentaba bastante. Cierto estudiante de Hyotei Gakuen estaba esperando en la puerta de Rikkaidai Fuzoku Chuu, esperaba a una persona en especial, su persona especial. Vio como todos los estudiantes salían pero el chico al que esperaba no aparecía en ninguna parte. Supuso que aún estaba cambiándose después de las practicas de tenis, después de todo la persona a quien esperaba era Yagyuu Hiroshi. Pasó una media hora hasta que el club de tenis de Rikkai salía por las puertas de la escuela, era imposible no ver a esa persona que estaba en la puerta. Esa presencia era muy rara en ese lugar, todos se preguntaban la razón por la que estaba el genio de Hyotei ahí. Fue entonces cuando el chico de cabellos café salió junto al peliplata al parecer estaban hablando de formaciones de dobles. Fue entonces cuando el 'gentleman' vio al peliazul, ajustando los lentes miró al chico que estaba esperando.

- ¿Oshitari-kun? ¿Porque estás aquí? - preguntó con una voz neutra para que no notaran que el jugador de Hyotei estaba ahí para ver al chico de cabello café. -

- Estoy esperando a alguien. - miró a los demás que poco a poco tomaban sus caminos, desapareciendo de la vista. Volvió a mirar al chico de lentes esperando una respuesta-

- Yo me voy, Yagyuu~ nos vemos.. puri~ -dicho eso el albino desapareció también. El cielo empezaba a oscurecerse debido a que en invierno el día era corto.-

-Nos vemos Niou-kun. - una vez estuvieron solos el pelicafé miró al genio después de ajustar sus lentes - Oshitari-kun, te dije que no tienes que venir aquí para verme, solo mándame un mensaje y nos veremos donde quieras.

- Estuve enviando varios mensajes por lo que mi celular no tiene batería, además quería verte. - se formó una sonrisa en su perfecta pokerface-

- Oshitari-kun, ¿a quién estuviste enviando mensajes? - claro tras esa cara estoica había un oceano de sentimientos, y el gentleman se sentía celoso al saber que su novio había estado eviando mensajes a otras personas-

-A mi padre, a mi hermana y a unas chicas ¿porqué la pregunta? - sabía que el otro era celoso pero eso mismo se podía aplicar en el peliazul, quien era también bastante celoso-

- Oshitari-kun... deja de jugar conmigo -dijo en un tono serio mirando al otro a través de los lentes - si sigues así acabaré la relación

- En ese caso no seas demasiado cercano con el albino... - su expresión facial cambió a uno serio en el que se podía ver nada más que puros celos-

- Oshitari-kun... pido disculpas por eso...- ahora se sentía culpable por haber sido demasiado cercando con el trickster. Pudo ver el su novio no estaba usando guantes tampoco llevaba bufanda - ¿porque vas con poca ropa? ¿Que pasaría si te enfermas?

- Ah... Jirou tenía frío y no había traído mucha ropa por lo que le presté mis guantes y mi bufanda... pero tampoco hace tanto frío... - en realidad sus manos estaban congeladas pero no se lo iba a decir-

- Oshitari-kun, debes cuidarte. -tomó la mano de peliazul en las suyas que estaban cubiertas por unos guantes negros- ¡tus manos están frías!

- Exageras mucho Yagyuu...- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, notó que las manos contrarias estaban cálidas, ante eso el peliazul sonrió - Tus manos.. están cálidas como siempre.

- Eres algo imprudente, Oshitari-kun.. - sopló su mano para poder quitar almenos un poco de frío que había en ellas y si era posible entibiarlas-

- Sabes, mis labios también están fríos Yagyuu.. - dijo en un tono divertido pero seductor al igual que su sonrisa, cada gesto que hacía era seductivo. -

Antes que de que pudiera decir o hacer algo el peliazul lo encerró entre su cuerpo y la pared, invadiendo los labios del pelicafé. Ese sabor era único, solo ese sabor podía llevar a impacientar al genio, el otro chico no protestó debido a que deseaba los labios del peliazul, ahora el problema eran los lentes. Cuando se besaban ambos chocaban y era un tanto incómodo, pero eso desapareció cuando el tenista de Rikkai se quitó sus lentes guardándolos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. El beso continuaba, volviéndose más apasionado, los labios de Yuushi empezaban a tener una temperatura adecuada. El tenista de Hyotei rompió el beso porque estaban en medio de la calle y alguien podía verlos, y eso no era lo que quería el genio y tampoco el gentleman.

- ¿Vamos? - dijo el genio con una sonrisa de lado, ofreciendo una mano al pelicafé quien le miró sin saber a donde lo quería llevar.-

- ¿A dónde vamos, Oshitari-kun? - dijo eso pero ya había tomado la mano del peliazul, ambos empezaron a caminar a un paso lento por las oscuras calles, pues ya estaba muy oscuro y solo se veían la luces -

- Más allá de la luna donde solo estés tú y yo.. - su tono de voz era mas suave como un susurro de viento que hacía eco en la oscuridad-

- Tus palabras siempre me sorprenden... tu tono de voz me hace creer cada palabra que dices es verdad. -dijo en una voz baja-

- Éstas palabras solo son para ti, y son verdaderas. - dijo para después mirar en frente y caminar-

Estuvieron caminado en silencio, pues no había mucha conversación cuando estaban caminado. Todas la historias y cuentos salían cuando estaban solos en algún lugar, solían empezar a hablar de estudios, de ahí de sus vidas y la cosa acababa en besos y caricias. Así eran sus visitas, y sus citas eran en la biblioteca. El camino no fue muy largo hasta que llegaron al tren, repentinamente sintieron que alguien les espiaba pero no vieron a nadie, entraron al tren el cual les llevó en dirección a donde estaba la casa del genio.

Una vez en casa de Yuushi, no había nadie debido a que a los viernes todos salían menos el genio. Yagyuu fue hacia la habitación del genio y el tenista de Hyotei fue a preparar té y un pequeño pastel que había hecho en la mañana. Con eso en manos subió a su habitación. Entró sin más ya que la puerta estaba abierta y ahí estaba el tenista de Rikkai sentado en el suelo.

- Siento hacerte esperar.. -dejó el té y el pastel en el suelo, pero no se sentó fue hacia su armario del cual sacó algo que el gentleman no vio. Ahora si, se sentó al lado del otro y tomó una taza de té para beber un poco de ella, en todo esto el pelicafé no dijo nada.-

- ¿Por qué me has traído a tu casa Oshitari-kun? - y de todas las preguntas esa fue la que hizo el otro -

- Para darte algo...- su tono de voz sonaba relajado, dejó la taza de té y tomó la mano izquierda del pelicafé y le dio lo que había sacado de su armario- Ya es un mes des de que empezamos a salir. -dijo con una dulce sonrisa, una muy rara en su rostro-

- Ah... me disculpo por olvidarme de una fecha tan importante... - abrió la mini caja que el genio le dio, dentro había una cadena de oro blanco, claro era algo simple pero tenía mucho significado, ya había pasado un mes des de que empezaron esa relación que en un principio parecía imposible- Es innecesario ésto, Oshitari-kun..

- Es necesario, quiero que lo lleves puesto - tomó la cadena y la colocó sobre el cuello del gentleman. Susurrando en su oído - I love you, my gentleman... - y para finalizar le dio un beso afectuoso, dejando que el otro supiera lo mucho que le amaba, el beso no duró mucho -

- Yo también te amo, Oshi...Yuushi-kun - y ésta vez fue el pelicafé quien besó al genio, poniando sus manos sobre los hombros del otro-

Como respuesta Yuushi abrazó su cintura, pero antes con una mano apartó el té y el pastel, y también se deshizo de los lentes de ambos. Acomodó al gentleman en el suelo y lo siguió besando más y más apasionadamente. Y así fue su celebración por haber cumplido un mes como pareja.

****PROLOGO****

Todo empezó cuando el capitán de Rikkai, Yukimura Sei'ichi invitó a Hyotei a unos partidos de prácticas, Yuushi jugó Singles 2 contra el gentleman ganándole en el tiebreak, claro ahí fue donde ambos tuvieron ese interes por el otro y decidieron reencontrarse en las cancnas públicas, así poco a poco se desenvolupo una amistad y de esa amistad pasó a ser un amor.

Fin.

~~Extra~~

El lunes en Rikkai, prácticas de la mañana.

-Yagyuu, te llevas bastante bien con el cuarto ojos de Hyotei como para ir tomados de la mano -dijo el peliplata saliendo de a saber donde mientras el pelicafé se cambiaba para ir a las practicas. - Puri~

- ¡Ni-Niou-kun! - se escucho un medio grito, el gentleman se preguntaba el como se había dado cuenta de eso. Cuando éste se quitó la camisa estaba visible la cadena de oro blanco y una pequeña marca en su pecho-

- La probabilidad de que esa cadena te la dio el genio de Hyotei es 99% y esa marca, también es suya - dijo el data master, escribiendo en su libreta y murmurando algo así "buena información" -

Ahora Yagyuu estaba bastante avergonzado por eso pero bueno, no podía enconderlo de sus compañeros. Hasta unos minutos se escucharon semi-gritos como respuesta a lo que decían sus compañeros sobre todo eso hasta que llegó Sanada.

-¡TARUNDORU! - Dijo con toda su fuerza - ¡esto se acaba aquí! ¡Todos, 40 vueltas alrededor de las canchas!


End file.
